User talk:Reptor17
—The CBW Community Team And if you want to test, please use the sandbox. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Testing Yup, just put it in the sanbox. ;) And its Wiki Metru, not Wiki Nui. =P ~Torongo~ 02:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Heey Reptor! If you need any help, just ask me and I might be able to help you out :D SubAqua 02:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) welcome welcome to the wiki if you need any help or advice or help with teamplates and sigs just ask me [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] bionicle:ship can i write some? User:Daniel.c.c. well actually i intended to have the guy who ran off into the desert eventually meet me in new york. Permanent Guest Star I'll give you the honor of being Toa 95 Comics' first permanent guest star. (I've already come up with the idea for how you get the job in the comics). Don't let it go to your head. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. reedit its << Toa OfF Fire>> Re:Spin-Offs You can make the spin-offs, but I need to see them when you're done before I'll consider them canon in the Bayverse. So, make sure that the articles say that. Clone Trooper 1000 01:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Ready, Set...Action! This is the script that I wrote that says about what happened after Sam Spandler encountered the Toa/Glatorian and Matoran/Agori. The warrior named Tahu carefully looks at Sam Spandler, and asks him wether or not he knows about the Ignika. After a discussion, Tahu invites Sam to come along with them on their quest to find the Ignika. He says he will. However, Agent Simon Sector has tracked down the group, and police move in to arrest Sam and interrogate him about information about the aliens. A group of cars with police drivers surround Sam and the Warriors. However, the Twins argue, which makes the humans distracted long enough for everyone to escape. The twins follow, and Scodna also kicks over one of the vehicles by accident. Planes and Jets hover nearby to search for Tahu and the others. After several close call escapes, Gresh is stunned by a Thornax. In hiding, you can see Branar. Vehicles move over to stun him, and they figure out he already is. Sam is arrested as well, and Tahu and his companions escape. Mazeka, however, claims “I am not going to let organic flees take away two comrades!” However, despite his quote, he to is stunned by a thornax and brought onto the back of a Hess Truck. Sam is seen being taken away into a vehicle. Tahu is than seen alongside Vastus checking a transmission he received from the Order of Mata Nui. The message they receive says the location of the Kanohi Ignika, of which is located buried in a South America grassland. Tahu orders the Twins to stay behind alongside Kiina and Strakk. The scene concludes by showing Tahu, Takanuva and Vastus flying off in a spaceship that was noted to be made out of Protosteel. The scene switches to Detroit at the Renaissance Center, in which Vamprah is pirched on top of a tower. He tracks Tahu, and notices the direction they are heading leads to the Kanohi Ignika. A transmission from Corroder orders that he should let them find it, and than they kill them and seize it. Vamprah than flies off into the sky. Starscream7 23:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Journey's End Pic I putt a new one up that is better quality. That other one is concept art. And Yes Tahu does want to end the Makuta, but the only way he could be sure they die for good he has to kill everything. [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 22:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: True, but in the film he won't succeed.[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 22:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Read the plot, thats not the only reason he end the universe [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 23:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure Of course you can p.s. can you also do a voice? [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 00:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sprite Okay, I'm REALLY behind schedule on the comic (I haven't even started yet!), but I just finished making the Reptor sprite. And I do have one idea for the comic (though I can't tell you. It'll ruin the suprise!). And now, here he is! I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. The stats in BIONICLE: Reality are on a 1 to 10 scale in the film. Starscream7 19:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Guest Star Comic Against all odds, your comic is done (though you've probably already seen that, but I like doing this anyway)! Read it here! I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. So what, stupid Reptor? I did it...now stop being angry. The anonymous user TheSlicer must be really dumb to have created this wiki! i will vandalize everything even him The Doctor Ok, but he is meant to be like that Doctor guy from Transformers. TardirProductions 26.09.2010 TIL Wow, I can't believe I haven't asked you this already. XD Jareroden97 22:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry, but I don't think I will, as I don't really enter FttD contests much anymore... Jareroden97 20:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Invited Hello, Reptor17, you have been invited to the BIONICLE FTW!! club! Join, or I will eat your unhappiness!! ~Jman98~ 21:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Club Well, we make story serials and movies and comics. also, the threat was a joke ~Jman98~ 02:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) PC error Actually it wasn't me, but one of those nasty PC errors, don't you hate those? Those where you can't controle anything, those where anything gets f...ed up? lol, good I finally bought a new keyboard and a new processor, there were something wet on that one or something ;D BotMM Yes you can enter more than one character. Toa Keos 04:54, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the Recollections page, Reptor. -- ~Jman 98~ 06:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) BIONICLE FTW!! Hey, Reptor17, all members of the BIONICLE FTW!! club is required to have this template that I recently made for the group. Go to the BIONICLE FTW!! page for the template. ~Jman 98~ 18:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Here ya go ~Jman 98~ 21:34, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Just view the source. But click edit on the Here ya go paragraph, it will make it easy!! ~Jman 98~ 21:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Did you click source on the top right corner? ~Jman 98~ 22:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll do it. Just give me a minute. ~Jman 98~ 22:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Shadowplayer's Journey It takes place after the Fall of Metric Nui, which is during the BIONICLE movie The Legends of Metru Nui. ~Jman 98~ 04:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Oh! I forgot to tell you, since your a member, you don't have to enter the contest since your a BIONICLE FTW!! member! :) P.S. Would you like to write Chapter 2? ~Jman 98~ 04:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thats right! ~Jman 98~ 04:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok I like it! Go ahead and I add it ~Jman 98~ 05:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Moc Hey, reptor17, I made a moc for the character Reptor. so all you need to do is make a page for him. ~Bow Chika Bow Wow~ ~Jman 98~ 00:12, November 30, 2010 (UTC) k Ok, It will be up in an hour. ~Jman 98~ 02:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) My blog: What? I have no idea what you're talking about there. :--''ThatDevil '' 03:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I know I know, but I had to go to my Karate session, then I had to go to bed, then I had to wake up and go to school, then I had to do some BIONICLE: Next Generation concept arts. So I promise It WILL be up today or tomarrow. ~Jman 98~ 23:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Arr Just tell me. Obviously I read the comment and didn't get it. :--''ThatDevil '' 04:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Work Hey Reptor, thanks for checking in! I'll draw them in my free time, most likely tomorrow. Any specific poses for them at all? And for Xax, I see he has a green spritesheet and a red one, so which color scheme should I use? Thanks! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Admin Interactive Game Hey Reptor, when are you going to work on the Interactive Adventure? It seems like a really unique and creative idea. I would like to see more of it.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 04:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thats pretty awsome! Tell me if you want help for anything! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 02:05, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Neutrality Sorry about the wait, I was on vacation ; ) Sorry, I didn't know. What should I do?--THE DARK SIDE!!!! 01:24, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Super Smash BIONICLE Can Sarkanian be an unlockable character in SSB? Please? w:c:bzpcomics:Razor Sprite Kit. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:20, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Try the link again. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh... sorry. Didn't understand. But why do you need the sheets for my characers? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 12:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Neew MoCblog Hey Reptor, if you have the time, check up my new blog. I have some cool guys, and a freebie! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Could I be in the story mode of Super Smash BIONICLE? I know he's a character, but I was wondering if he would be in story mode? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL! Cool.. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Reptors Fate is this: He's revealed to be alive in Chapter 2 He is referred to as dead in Chapter 3 (Though he's not dead yet) He is actually killed in Chapter 4 ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 05:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) WikiMetru the Game This project seems enormous, and intriguing. For something like this to happen, trust me right now by saying it will take a LONG time and a LOT of work, and frankly, lol, might not even happen. ... I'm in! :D What can I do? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Woah, lol, slow down! I have an engine which I can sprite the new stuff into, but the main problem I see is the customization system. In reality, I actually have no idea on how to program something like that, I'll have to research that. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Sounds good. In the meantime, I'll research character customization on the oh-so-helpful Internet. Also, if there's going to be a lot of people working on this, I suggest making a topic or even a website for all of us to communicate. In fact, a website might be a good idea. I know Freewebs might be a good place, but it's up to you, or whoever is the project leader (I'm assuming it's you) -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Alright, I'll start posting in the topic. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 00:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) WTF? WTF was that exactly? ODST! 02:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mafia Well, no, but she could be his wife in the story. What I mean by that is that she knows the Reptor's in the mafia, but she's not in it. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Kind of, she just supports him really, no fighting or anything. But before you post your mocs (Not to sound rude) Tanrea may die or Reptor so please DO NOT get mad if they do, they most likely won't since they are part of the Mob, but just in case. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure lay it on me. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:35, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: comic Yes I am, see here Reach for the stars and don't look back! 00:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude, it's just a character from a video game. No need to be afraid of it. Jareroden97 04:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ On it. :) Check the blog for the code. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 03:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, probably not a good idea, as if it's racist, I don't want to be part of it, as I'm Mexican. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Tanreaa is infact DEAD ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) 1.) Yeah, but I couldn't find a role for him, sorry.... 2.) Great! The Cyan guy is how I look in Rwach so A+ to that! Good luck with the program man! 3.) It matches your profile pic. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Reptor MOC Here are the images. 1, 2, 3, and the elbow. Shadowmaster Awesome! And I announced the new series here. Shadowmaster DoomIgnika (haven't done anything with the account yet, though). Shadowmaster SUre, but SPJ isn't ending for a LONG time... ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 01:27, March 7, 2011 (UTC) yes, yes you should ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 01:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Notice Your recent blog post, CBW's next Top Femmy, is a direct violation of our policy, which states that All content on this wiki must be "safe for work": BIONICLE is aimed at a younger audience, and therefore all material must be suitable for readers ages 13 or under. The suggestive content is definitely not suitable, as well as also being spam. Please remove this or I will for you. Varkanax39 22:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Question Jman told me to get your permission for this. We could make a contest page for this femmy contest. No Judges, just everyone votes. It's more about the M.O.C's physical likeness to a human female. We'll have to get it widely known, though. Do you approve?--BionicleKid Hmm, I'm not sure when or who should start it... But I'd say it could start at any time we are all ready to do it. I'll be ready today and the weekend but not tomorrow, and I think maybe you or Jman should start since I'm pretty inactive during the week and on Saturday morning. The Copycat MOCcist Crib.to.coffin 01:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) #I was busy: Sure, but I can't now, read my blog post to see why. #It's an upcoming Novella by me, ThatDevilGuy, and ZarkaRaiden. It will be very ''long. It will be based around a massive Civil War in the BIONICLE universe. That's all I can say as of now. Well that's it, see ya! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!]]~ 20:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to know, are we going through with that story of yours? I read Jman's message, but didn't really know if it was a yes or not. '''The Copycat MOCcist Crib.to.coffin 20:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Man, sounds epic already! Alright, well, I'm not entirely sure about what you mean by "going first" actually. Unless you mean writing first. If it's writing, I think maybe you should go first as I have a lot of other story ideas for my game, my actual storyline, and a bunch of other stuff. Oh yeah, just wanted to let you know that Reptor is still in my game, and when the next Tournament begins, Reptor and Tanreaa will already have secured a spot unless you pull them out. The Copycat MOCcist Crib.to.coffin 20:26, March 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem man! So I'm guessing you're going to make a page about it so people can enter sometime today? I would but I don't know how. XD The Copycat MOCcist Crib.to.coffin 20:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can't just reveal everything about it. But here's what I can reveal: It takes place in Metru Nui, The Brotherhood of Makuta rises again as Teridax is ressurected by Break Jaw. And now everyone is angered by this, but they all disagree on what they should do. As the Brotherhood of Makuta want to take over, the Dark Hunters want to tak over and be dictators, the order of mata nui wants to defeat the Makuta nd Dark Hunters an restore peace. Now everybody else has to take sides and fight in an all out civil war. That's all I can reveal right now. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 20:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Meh, sorry, it doesn't match what I was thinking, but thanks for trying. And for the SS7's getting killed off right away, well he comes back from prison right? Well....WaIT I don't want to spoil it. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 21:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMqEYmGvkeM ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 22:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I won't be using that. It seems too comedic. Crib.To.Coffin 04:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, it was comedic, right up until you said all that. I gotta admit, it sounds good. But I'm not sure who would lead them, and if they want us wiped out. why would some join them? And it's more of a MOC thing, not a "MOC representing creator" thing as there are a few who entered multiple MOCs. -- Crib.To.Coffin 00:28, March 16, 2011 (UTC) That'll be fine. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC) What? No, have you read the original version of The Fairon Chronicles? That had more chapters the ONE. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 03:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well, I'll remove it then. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 03:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Bio-Builder Contest I've confirmed it - tomorrow. I'll probably post rules tonight, and I'll start accepting entries tomorrow. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 22:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Nah, they won't appear. Just think of Reptor being a faon set. See the picture of it in your mind? That's what I'm hoping to do. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 22:18, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool, so you have my copyright permission (DO NOT ABUSE: Copyright of Bio-Builder Productions). NOTE: That's the copyright motto. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 23:26, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Slice Any idea as to where Slice is? He's been inactive for around a week. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 00:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Jareroden97 02:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Timing! Argh! I was sleeping when you sent me that message. :( - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] Look, Reptor, you need to chill out. True, we were, as you said, "pestering" you, but it's not a very good reason to cuss us out. You need to calm down, before this gets even further out of hand. (No offence intended.) Jareroden97 22:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sulfeirus 03:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC)No thanks man I'm not into stuff like mibbit, but thanks for the offer. Oh, and the only reason I made Sulfeirus create evil is because I did not want to repeat the whole evil incarnated because so many have already done so. Besides this is just a fantasy not real life. I unbanned you... Shadowmaster 04:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Not allowed on chats. ODST! 04:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I have been receiving complaints from other users about you attitude as of late, and I am sure my fellow administrators have already taken some kind of action to warn you of the consequences of your behaviour. I have witnessed some accounts of your foul moods at times, though if what I've been told is correct, then you may be walking on much thinner ice than you think. So I'll give you a warning: Either cool down to normal levels, or face a temporary bad for your temper. now I know your hardly a troublemaker on this wiki (and I hear your a fairly nice guy), and that my words may be a little to harsh, but if things get out control with you, then I will react harshly. Please don't make me do that. I have given you a warning, and so has J97. I'll see you around the wiki. --Chicken Bond 08:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not allowed on Chat websites like that. An RP battle sounds cool though. I'm unfamiliar with Mibbit. Could you explain.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] RE: What's mibbit? --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) You know what to do... Shadowmaster 19:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC)